


Falling

by imgurz



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgurz/pseuds/imgurz
Summary: What happens when surfer instructor and freelance photographer, Tobin Heath, meets business extraordinaire, Alex Morgan, at a beach party. Will sparks fly or will they crash and burn? Only time will tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of fiction ever. There's bound to be some mistakes, so constructive criticisms are always welcome. This will only be a couple chapters long. Leave any comments and reactions below. If you want to talk to me on tumblr, you can find me at hello-groovyhottubalpaca.tumblr.com.

“Tobin have you finished all your rounds for the day?”

Tobin looked over her shoulder and nodded at her boss.

“Yeah Bennie, got it all done and set. All the paperwork is sitting on your desk.” says Tobin, going back to putting the finishing touches on the display stands of the surfboards on the wall.

“Alright well it looks like we’ve got everything in order. You can clock out now. Thanks for helping me out with the store. Everything looks great.” said Bennie.

“Sweet! Great Bennie I’ll see you on Monday.” says Tobin as she clocks out and gathers all of her stuff to leave the surf shop for the weekend.

She then walks through the parking lot to get into her 2008 Subaru Forester and go back to the house she shares with Ashlyn and Kelley. Her best friends since her college days. Now at the ripe old age of 28, she is a surfing instructor at the local surf shop near Manhattan Beach and is a popular freelance photographer for a lot of the surfers around the area.

This is her first free weekend in months and she hadn’t realized it until her roommates had brought it to her attention the other night. While she’s all for getting her hands dirty and building clients for her freelance job; she’s realizing just how worn out she feels. Not to mention the fact that she hasn’t been in a real relationship for the last 3 years and hasn’t been on a date for over a year. Let’s just say that she’s spent a small fortune on all the batteries she’s had to buy for her trusty little friend that’s kept in her bedside drawer at all times.

Pulling into her parking spot, she knows that both of her roommates are home because both of their cars are in their own spots. Getting out of her car and walking towards her door, she is excited to see what they have cooked up for dinner as she is starving from not having eaten for the past 8 hours. When she opens the door she is ecstatic to find that they have just finished making dinner and are now setting the table to eat. 

“Hey guys! This smells amazing, can’t wait to dig in.” says Tobin, as she reaches for a plate in the cabinet to fill up with the pasta and salad in the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of wine, she brings it back to the table and pours a glass for everyone as she takes a seat. 

After catching up with each others day, Ash asks “So you know the party that I talked about the other day?” 

With a confused face, Tobin says “What party?”

Putting her hand over her face, Ash sighs. “The party that’s being held at Ali’s beach house tomorrow night. The party that I've mentioned to you for the past month. The party that is going to be a rager because a lot of our old college friends, along with our friends here, are gathering at her place. The party you agreed to go to because you finally have a free weekend.” 

“I swear you would be so lost without us.” says Kelley, as all of them laugh.

“We’re also finally going to be able to meet Ali’s friend that we haven’t been able to meet because of her crazy schedule. Who knows, maybe one of you guys will get lucky.” says Ash, shrugging, “from what I hear she’s gay too and living the very single life at the moment.” 

Tobin looks at her and continues to chew her food. She was really looking forward to just kicking back and relaxing at home, but it’s been awhile since she’s seen her old friends from school and a night of drinking with her friends doesn’t sound bad at all. 

“Yeah Ash, sounds good, it’ll be good to catch up with everyone and get everyone to mingle. Though I don’t know about getting lucky; this Alex chick sounds way out of our league. She’s supposed to be this uber successful business principle for a large corporation right?” says Tobin.

“Talk for yourself. I’m fabulous, she would be so lucky to get with this” brandishing herself, Kelley laughs.

“Alright Casanova, you can save your pickup lines for the ladies at the party tomorrow. Now I’ve got to finish up a project that I’m working on for work, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow” says Ash, as she picks up her plates and puts them into the sink.

“Alright see ya later Ash” says Tobin and Kelley in unison.

*****

Now at the party, Tobin is glad that she decided to come because she’s having a blast catching up with her old friends. She’s currently walking over to an ice chest in the hallway and opens a beer bottle. As she takes a sip, she turns her head towards the kitchen and is met with the sight of the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on. With her strikingly blue eyes and long shiny brunette locks that frame her face just perfectly. She can’t seem to look away and immediately feels entranced while looking at her soft features and full lips. As she looks on, the woman turns her head and locks eyes with Tobin. She feels like a deer caught in the headlights. However, when said woman, looks at her and shyly smiles at her. Tobin feels like a teenager all over again because, all of a sudden, she doesn’t know how to function. She goes on to smile and wave, but forgot that she has a mouthful of beer, and sequentially lets the liquid dribble out of her mouth and onto the floor. Mortified and thoroughly embarrassed she tries to escape. Unfortunately, she doesn’t see the body that she essentially barrels into.

She ends up on top of none other than the one person she wanted to avoid. A fellow schoolmate that has carried a torch for her ever since they met their freshman year of college. If only Tobin was attracted to her.

Without looking at her face Tobin immediately apologizes, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I can’t believe I just did that to you. Are you alright?” asks Tobin sincerely. Quickly realizing who the girl is, she internally cringes.

Eunice looks up into the face that she’s dreamt of for the past decade. Even though she is happily in a loving relationship. She still never quite got over her crush for Tobin and doesn’t know if she ever will. Tobin is one of the nicest and loving person she knows and won’t be easily forgotten. Fortunately, for both parties, she knows she’ll never pursue her like she once did and is content with going on with her life with her loving partner.

“It’s ok Tobin. Though your knee is kinda crushing my stomach...”

Looking down Tobin now realizes the position that they are in and feels awful because she knows that the girl underneath her must be in pain and quickly removes herself from the floor. Being the person that she is, she can’t just get up and leave without making sure Eunice is ok.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry Eunice, I should have been looking where I was going. Are you sure you’re ok? Can I get you anything? I feel terrible. After years of not seeing each other, I wasn’t expecting to literally just bump into you” Tobin nervously says while laughing.

Eunice smiles knowing that Tobin genuinely feels bad about having knocked her down. “It’s fine Tobin, really. I didn’t really get hurt, so it’s fine. Though it is really good to see you. I haven’t seen you since graduation.”

“I know it’s been awhile. Life certainly has changed since college.” Tobin looks around nervously because she wanted to escape not only to avoid the devastatingly beautiful woman she just saw, but now it seems like she has to find her way out of staying with Eunice.

Realizing that Tobin seems a bit uncomfortable, Eunice confronts her about her old crush. “I know I used to be really bad. I was borderline stalkerish. But I just want to say that I want to move past that and just be friends with you. I actually have a girlfriend now and it’s going great. And I just want to apologize for all the shit that I pulled back in school. I really was a bit much back then wasn’t I?” asks Eunice.

Tobin looks at her, relieved, and happy to know that they are on the same page. Smiling she says “yeah you were a bit much, but I’m glad you told me this. I’d like being friends. But I’ll catch up with you later, yeah? I just need some fresh air.”

She looks relieved as well and says “sure Tobin, we’ll catch up later. I’m glad we got to talk and see each other again.”

Waving as she walks by, Tobin is finally able to make it out the door of Ali’s beach house and makes a beeline for the sandy shore.

On the other side of the house, Alex Morgan, is more intrigued than ever. After watching a woman that hands down has the best smile she’s ever seen make a fool of herself by spilling beer out of her mouth and then knocking down a poor girl onto the floor, she feels the need to find out who she is. Foregoing the cup in her hand and the multitude of men and women vying for her attention, she picks up a bottle of tequila that’s been sitting in the freezer and heads out the front door to see if she can catch the tanned beauty she so desperately wants to get to know.

****

Sitting on the sand in front of the ocean Tobin mentally berates herself for how she handled herself in the house. “My god Tobin, can you be any more of a spaz” putting her hands into her hair, she roughly grabbed fistfuls and proceeded to rock herself. “Not only did you literally knock Eunice down to the floor, but you managed to make yourself look like a total idiot in front of that ridiculously beautiful woman in the kitchen” she sighed and looked out into the ocean.

Alex had heard her little rant and melted a little inside at the compliment. She stood afar just looking at Tobin’s silhouette and admired the strong shoulders and slim figure that were tensed at the moment. 

‘She’s really fit’ thought Alex. She took a swig of liquid courage and decided to make her move on miss hottie.

“Is this seat taken?” asked Alex, motioning to the ground next to Tobin.

Tobin turned around and was so shocked that she almost forgot to answer back.

“Yes! Wait n no, I mean... please have a seat.” exclaimed Tobin, while blushing furiously. She mentally slapped herself in the face knowing that this is definitely not how she wanted to introduce herself to the beautiful brunette.

She nervously looked over at her while she sat herself down and made herself comfortable in the sand “hey i’m Tobin by the way.” Alex looked over at her and admired Tobin’s facial features. She smiled and said “I’m Alex, nice to meet you Tobin.”

While rubbing her neck nervously, Tobin asked “so what brings you out here? The party is still going strong inside” Meanwhile Tobin was panicking and wondering how she was going to survive and not embarrass herself even further while Alex was just being her beautiful self and sitting ridiculously close to her. Like really; she’s sitting so close that their arms are flushed against each other and Tobin can smell the subtle floral scent coming off of her.

Alex honed in on Tobin’s face and freely studied her features. She noted that she had a strong jawline, perfect shaped eyebrows that complemented her warm expressive brown eyes, nice cheek bones, a pouty lower lip - that looked oh so inviting just begging for it to be bit, and a cute nose that just had a bit of a bump on the bridge. Overall, she looked beautiful and she found herself not wanting to look away. The longer she gazed on, the more uncomfortable Tobin looked. She then realized she never answered Tobin’s question and immediately came up with a response to rectify her mistake.

“Oh, well I saw your little accident in the hallway and I thought you could use some company. If you don’t mind of course. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your little brooding session. It seemed like you were having a moment” teased Alex, trying to convey that she was just joking and trying to break the ice.

On the other hand, Tobin was trying to assess the situation and wondered if Alex had heard everything she said earlier. Seeing as Alex was just joking, she didn’t look too much into it. However, embarrassed at the thought, she cringed. She wanted to put on a better impression for Alex so that she didn’t think too poorly of her. 

So she plucked up whatever bravado that she could muster and said “you’re right, I was having a moment. It was quite nice actually, but seeing how you interrupted my moment, I think it would only be fair for you to keep me company.” 

Alex smirked to see that Tobin was putting on a show to cover up her embarrassment. She thought it was cute. 

“Well fair is fair, how about a little alcohol to keep us entertained? Tequila seems like a good choice at the moment. In fact, I think it would be great company. Want to play a game?”

Tobin looked on and admired how confident and inviting Alex seemed. Her cocky but sweet demeanor had her shook, but was definitely intrigued. Not to mention the amount of skin that she was showing with the short skin tight black dress she was sporting. Her libido was definitely on the rise.

“Sure, what game do you want to play?” asked Tobin curiously.

“Let’s play two truths one lie” said Alex, while shaking the tequila bottle in front of them.

“Alright, i’m game, but how do we know who wins?” 

“Whoever bows out of the game first because they can’t hold their liquor anymore losses and winner gets to choose the punishment. That sound fair?” challenged Alex.

Tobin had a bad feeling about this, but didn’t want to bow out because she wanted to get to know Alex more. So she agreed. “Sure, but i’m definitely going to win. Ready to lose?”

“Oh you’re going down, just be ready for my punishment” says Alex confidently.

****

Oh boy was Tobin right in having a bad feeling about this game. To say that she was beyond tipsy was an understatement. She was bordering on roaring drunk. However, Alex seemed to be fairly buzzed and was enjoying seeing this side of Tobin. 

“Ugh fine, I call quits! I don’t want to get alcohol poisoning, so you win Morgan. So what’s my punishment?” asked Tobin drunkenly. At this point she wasn’t able to hold herself upright while sitting. so she draped herself against Alex and was enjoying the close intimacy she was experiencing.

Having had enough alcohol to have even more confidence than she usually had made Alex feel bold and reckless. Also, very horny. During the drinking game, Tobin had been extremely adorable and had let loose an air of confidence that just screamed sexy. Knowing the things she knows now about the tanned beauty, she wanted more and was willing to do just about anything to get her into bed. She wanted to reach out and touch the smooth skin she was currently showing. Due to the fact that she stripped off her jacket because of how hot she got from drinking. With her hormones leading her actions, she thought it would be a great idea to go skinny dipping into the ocean. She wanted to see and touch all of Tobin, and she wanted it now.

She boldly looked into Tobin’s eyes and said “I dare you to go skinny dipping into the ocean. I’ll be nice and even go in with you.” challenged Alex with lust filled eyes and an emerging smirk surfacing on her face.

Tobin, in her drunken stupor, sat up and got even closer to Alex’s face to see if she was serious. She looked dead serious.

Tobin gulped and got the chills as she imagined the implications of their little standoff. She looked at the lips that she so desperately wanted to kiss and then continued her gaze down the rest of her body. Tobin was getting desperate and wetter the longer she continued to stare. She squirmed as she returned her gaze to Alex’s eyes and noticed the pleased look that she was sending her way. Knowing that they were on the same page, she wanted to tease the blue eyed brunette and see where this was going. 

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea to go in the water right now. It’s freezing. I could get hypothermia and that wouldn’t be very fun, now would it.” 

Alex fought her urge to wipe the smirk off of Tobin by just kissing her, but she didn’t want to give in and decided to show her that skinny dipping would be a much better idea. Besides she wanted spend a little more time riling up Tobin.

So she got up and stretched her limbs and walked towards the ocean all while keeping her attention towards Tobin and said “You know what, I am going to prove you wrong and if you don’t join me, then it’s your loss.”

She then proceeded to unzip her dress slowly and kept eye contact. As she was walking backwards to the ocean, Tobin couldn’t keep a straight face and let her jaw drop as she sat and watched the scene that was happening right before her eyes. 

As Alex teasingly lowered her dress she revealed a sexy black lace set of lingerie that was wreaking havoc on Tobin’s libido. Her whole body was beautifully toned and she had legs that went on for miles. The v line that was peaking above her waistband into her thong was calling her name inviting her to ravish her body. Alex took one last look as she turned around and strutted her way into the ocean, putting a little more emphasis on swaying her hips, like a supermodel on a runway show. All the while stripping the rest of what little clothing she had on left.

She shouted as she looked over her shoulder “well are you coming? Or do I have to have fun all by myself?”

Tobin was in shock. She was so drenched that it was starting to become uncomfortable. She was so turned on, she almost turned herself off. Almost…

She looked on as Alex waded into the ocean and her smooth skin slowly disappearing into the water. Seeing as she was already halfway into the water, she hurriedly stood up and was about to take her top off.

However, fate just seemed to want to punish Tobin as she heard her name being shouted from, what seemed like, right behind her. She turned around and spotted Ash sprinting right at her with a look of exasperated panic.

Ash rushed at her and immediately put her over her shoulder shouting “we have to go! Kelley just got into a fight with someone because she was trying to hit on her girlfriend! I think Kell might be out of her league here because that girl looked like she was out for blood. Seriously, we need to get out of here before something bad happens.” hurriedly shuffling through the sand, Ash was struggling with an uncooperative Tobin that didn’t care, quite frankly, if Kell got into a fight at the moment.  
Tobin was overwhelmed and at a loss as she was slowly gathering that she was not going to be able to skinny dip with the beautiful brunette goddess. The further they got away from the shore, the more Tobin fought against Ash. Seeing as she was quite drunk at this time, she couldn’t move her limbs like the way she wanted to. So she tried to shout at Alex to get her attention and let her know that she wasn’t leaving her behind of her own free will.

Alex heard the commotion behind her and turned around to see what was happening. Her eyes seemed to be deceiving her because she couldn’t believe what was happening right now. The girl she was trying to score was literally being kidnapped!!! She scrambled to get out of the water to get her girl back, but since she was neck deep in the water and Ash was already halfway back to the house she couldn’t get to them in time.

When Ash and Tobin got back to the house, they caught sight of Kelley already in a fight, losing quite badly. The poor thing had alcohol poured all over her and sported a split lip and a puffy left eye. Ash lowered Tobin onto the ground and rushed to stop the fight and quickly grabbed Kell and ran to pull of them into the driveway to get them the hell away from that wildebeest of a woman.

Driving in reverse and pulling onto the dark empty freeway, they all had their own thoughts plaguing them. Ash was glad that she got her friends safely out of the party, but was lamenting on the fact that her time with her lovely girlfriend was cut short. Kelley was miffed that the girl she was flirting with didn’t tell her that she was taken and ended up fending for her life at party that she just wanted to have a good time at. She honestly felt so attacked. But, poor Tobin seemed to be the most irked at their immediate departure. 

Visibly upset, she didn’t want to look at her friends and curled into herself to think back on what she just missed out on. Thinking back to the way Alex looked with her sexy lingerie, and how she smelled so intoxicating, to the way she felt when she was leaning on her during their drinking game. She could honestly say, without any hesitation, that she hated her friends with a burning passion at the moment. She just hoped that Alex didn’t think she just up and left her without saying anything because she wanted to be with her and assure her that she was very much interested at the prospect of them being together.

Now she wasn’t so sure. She didn’t know how to go about this. For all she knew, Alex hated her guts for leaving her behind after she put herself out there. Nevertheless, she was still extremely drunk, and therefore was not in the position to make any decisions. So she sat back and tried to will herself to sleep in order to escape reality.

****

However, back at the house party, Alex was a woman on a mission. After she had put her clothes back on, she briskly walked back into the house to see whoever had taken the answer to her prayers to end her months of unwanted celibacy. Seeing that they were nowhere in sight, she seeked out Ali. 

Once finding Ali she immediately asked “have you seen someone with short brown hair that was carrying a woman over their shoulder?” 

Looking a little skeptical Ali said “actually yeah, my girlfriend, Ash just left with her roommates Kelley and Tobin. The people I've been meaning to introduce you, but you’ve been too busy. Why do you ask?”

Alex looked at her and was debating if she should tell her the truth. She thought, fuck it, i’ll just tell her.

“Actually I just had an amazing time with Tobin and was actually trying to get laid, but your girlfriend fucking kidnapped her from me when I wasn’t looking!” exclaimed Alex while she waved her arms about to emphasis her point.

Ali was happy that Alex finally found someone she was interested in, but chuckled at the thought that it didn’t end well for her because of her girlfriend.

Ali looked calmly at Alex while smirking and said “just calm down, don’t worry. I know exactly what to do to hook you up.”

Looking like a petulant child, Alex asked “and how do you imagine doing that?” 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that, I’ll take care of it. Just be ready when it happens” said Ali, who was already scheming a plan to get them back together.


End file.
